The objectives of the University of Texas Medical Branch (UTMB) Cancer Center program are to implement a coordinated, multidisciplinary medical school-based cancer center which is consistent with the goals of the National Cancer Plan. The major goals of the UTMB Cancer Center are; (1) to encourage and support the continued development and implementation of multidisciplinary cancer research activities involving both basic and clinical scientists; (2) to develop and coordinate innovative cancer education and training programs at the undergraduate, graduate, and post-graduate levels; (3) to provide the highest quality medical care for the large number of patients with neoplastic diseases who are referred to the UTMB hospitals, and (4) to develop and coordinate a cancer control program that will reduce the incidence, morbidity, and mortality due to cancer. Research of high quality related to neoplastic diseases is currently being conducted by UTMB Cancer Center participants in both the basic and clinical sciences. The Center serves as a focal point for supporting existing areas of interaction and initiating new efforts of interaction between basic and clinical scientists. Training conducted on the UTMB campus includes medical students, graduate students in basic sciences, house officers, allied health personnel, nurses and continuing education for the various health professions. Cancer Center members include faculty engaged in the development, coordination, implementation and evaluation of innovative educational programs for all of these levels. As a natural result of productive programs in cancer research and education, the most up-to-date treatment capabilities for neoplastic diseases are available in each of the major oncology disciplines, including surgery, radiotherapy, chemotherapy, and immunotherapy.